RISE A ZOMBIE FICTION
by Mondray
Summary: A kick ass girl, a nation swarming with zombies and a sweet romance that grows among the ruins. Haruno Sakura was just a normal everyday girl ,hanging with friends and falling in love. But her whole world changed overnight when a deadly virus spread throughout the country transforming it into a land of crazed zombies. first naruto fiction..please read!


**Hello everyone! This is my first ever Naruto fanfiction..so please follow, review and favourite if you think this chapter was good.**

 **I would love to hear your lovely comebacks about the story before I continue.**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **A/N: This is a zombie fanfiction and I was inspired to write it after reading a novel containing zombies too..so please enjoy.**

 **Disclamier: I do not own NARUTO.**

 **CHAPTER ONE: RISE**

 _ **THREE HOURS AGO**_

It was like any other day that uneventful Tuesday.

I can still remember the smell of pancakes and the sound of my parent's laughter as they watched their favourite T.V series.

If there was anything I could change at that particular time, I would have told my parents how much I loved them.

If someone had told me that there would be a zombie attack in just an hour of me leaving my home, I won't have believed.

But it turned out life didn't favour me that day and unfortunately it did.

 **PRESENT TIME**

WHAM!

''This is crazy!'' a blonde yelled as he slammed the base ball bat in his hands against the head of the walking dead.

Blood splashed out staining his white uniform.

''The hell! I just got this washed!''

''Give that up Naruto and focus on the issue ahead'' someone else yelled running towards Naruto's side.

The boy climbed a desk and lifted himself up with his hands ,doing a perfect double flip.

He landed behind a zombie and slammed his weapon on it's head.

''Show off'' Naruto scoffed following his friend's steps,attacking any zombie in sight.

Just when he thought it was finally over in this side of the room, more suddenly came out.

''its like the dead are coming back to life again!'' Naruto yelled staring at the multitude in front of him.

''They are the dead dobe'' his friend retorted.

Then using his body, he slammed hard against a door pushing it open.

''Naruto, this way!''

Naruto nodded and followed, shutting the door behind him.

 _ **JANITOR'S ROOM 11:15 AM**_

''Z-zombies'' a lavender haired girl whispered.

''oh stop been paranoid Hinata'' a blonde retorted placing her hands on her hips ''I'm pretty sure the media just made that up to scare people''

''Why don't you tell that to the guy behind the door trying to get in and glibber us'' A brunette said.

The blonde was about to speak again when a loud pounding sound came.

The pounding grew louder and it won't be minutes before the door falls apart and whaever it was behind that door would come in and attack, just like it did to others.

''What do we do?'' I finally croaked out .

My lips were dry and my throat sore.

I was shaking so hard, I'm pretty sure the ground beneath me was too.

My breathing was hitched and I had to take my mental lessons in order to calm myself down.

''What do _we_ do?'' The red hair behind me repeated ''You're asking us? You were the one who told us to come hide in the janitor's room and now we are trapped!''

''Hey, don't yell at her Karin. She did what she could to protect us'' Ino said.

''You call this protection, WE ARE TRAPPED!''

Ino was about to retort another comeback when another pounding sound came and this time more stronger than the others.

We scooted closer to each other, mentally preparing for what was going to happen next.

The last pound made the door fall apart and we screamed expecting zombies to walk in but instead a blonde haired boy walked in all covered in blood and holding a baseball bat in his hands.

I immediately recongnized him as one of the senior year students.

His expression broke into a happy one when he saw us.

''Hey Sasuke! Over here, I found people''

 _ **So what do you think about my first try?**_

 _ **I would like to hear your lovely comments.**_


End file.
